On A Night Like This
by spacemonkey69
Summary: [Don’t say, it’s like a fantasy. When you, know this is how it should be] SongFic drabble. Please read and review!


Eh, this is just me, bored! I'm not sure why I even wrote this, it probably isnt even very good hehe but oh well! So, even though I dont think it's all that great, I posted it because...well, because I wanted see who you guys thought were the two characters i used! My friend was so way off the mark it wasnt funny, and nobody else will prolly get it, because...well, it doesnt really sound like them. It doesnt really sound like anybody actually hehe, but in my head, I pictured it with these two people. So, you guys can take a guess and tell me who you think it is...we all think differently, so you can picture whoever you want to be...and if you want to know whoi saw..and then laugh at me hehe, just tell me and I will e-mail you the answer...oh and anyone who gets it right gets a cookie! Cheers! Please read and review and no flames!

Oh and the song in this fic is called 'On a Night Like This' by Kylie Minogue...I've been trying to write a song fic using this song for AGES!

I dont own friends/ kylie/ actors/ characters, but i wouldnt mind being one of the people in this story! AWoohoo!_

* * *

_

_Don't, say, it's like a fantasy_

_When, you, know this is how it should be_

Your fingers on my skin.

It's a feeling I've longed for, for what seems like an eternity. To have someone touch me, the way you do.

Although it has only been four years since we met, I feel as if I've wanted you forever. But that isn't true. I never knew until you touched me. I never wanted you until I realised you wanted me.

Now, I ache to feel you, touch you, kiss you, love you.

And yet, I never realised.

Not until this moment.

Not until your fingers touched my skin.

_You kiss me, I'm falling_

_Can you hear me calling?_

_You touch me, I want you_

_Feels like I've always known you_

Your lips against mine.

I had never wanted to kiss you until now. Never wanted to feel your hands run through my hair; your body, warm against mine.

I had never wanted that.

I had never sat there next to you, thinking that I wanted you lying next to me. I had never looked at you as anything more then a friend.

I had certainly never considered you as a lover.

But then we had always been close; closer then most.

We had been so close to the line between friends and lovers for so long now. I suppose all we needed was a gentle push. Something to get us across the line. Something to make us realise how right we were for one another.

That gentle push had come, and now we had all night.

All night, and forever.

_On a night like this_

_I wanna stay forever, stay forever_

_On a night like this_

_Just wanna be together_

_On a night like this_

Your breath on my neck.

I had been with many others; slept with so many before you. But I had never once felt such a sensation. Never before had someone made me quiver like you had; tremble with a simple puff of air.

You whisper my name with such love and I can't believe I never realised. I can't believe it had taken us so long to get here. I can't believe we've wasted so much time.

I can't believe I've never noticed the colour of your eyes; so vivid and beautiful. I can't believe I've never noticed your hands; finger's long and delicate, yet so strong and powerful.

I have no idea how I never saw your lips; so soft and inviting. Your hair; like silk in my hands. I don't know how I resisted getting so close to you; so close that I could smell your scent. So close that it would envelop me; surround me and intoxicate me. Just like it was doing now.

I have no idea how I lived; how I drew breath without having you love me. Right now it doesn't seem possible; doesn't seem plausible that I could live without your skin against mine. But I did, for so long.

Not anymore though.

Not now that I realised.

Not now that you were holding me.

_Now, I'm, getting closer to you_

_Hold, me, I just can't be without you_

_You kiss me, I'm falling_

_It's your name I'm calling_

_You touch me, I want you_

_Feels like I've always known you_

Your sweat intermingling with mine.

It's a wonderful feeling; the feeling of completion. The feeling of love. The feeling of perfection.

It's a feeling that I don't want to be without; not now, not ever. I know that there will be times that we will be apart, but right now that doesn't matter. Right now; tonight. That is all that matters. You and me; the moonlight gleaming off our naked bodies.

You and me; beneath the thin sheets.

You and me; slightly drunk, but not caring.

The alcohol had been the gentle nudge we had needed.

The alcohol had caused you to lean forward; caused you to run your powerful yet delicate fingers on my thigh.

The alcohol had caused our eyes to lock and our lips to meet.

The alcohol had caused you to lean me back against the couch; you in control, me your willing participant. I was always the leader when it came to sex, but not this time. This time I didn't even care. This time I was willing for you to control me, to lead me, to consume me. As long as I had you, nothing else mattered.

The alcohol had caused all this, but it had not been the reason. Just an excuse. And excuse to do the one thing we should have done a long time ago.

I had always considered alcohol as a curse; something to get rid of the pain for one night, only to have it return the next day.

But tonight, it wasn't a curse.

It was a blessing.

_On a night like this_

_I wanna stay forever, stay forever_

_On a night like this_

_Just wanna be together_

_On a night like this_

Our bodies pressed together.

They fit like a key in a lock; perfect and natural. Like a key, this seemed to be our only job. This seemed to be the only thing we were good at; the only thing we wanted to be good at.

Nothing outside this room mattered. Nothing beyond this night mattered, nor did anything beforehand.

All that mattered was you and me, and the fact that I was making you mine. That you were mine to keep; for now and ever.

It still shocked me that we had never figured this out; never known that we were perfect for one another. I hadn't always been the smartest kid on the block, so it made sense that I might have not figured. But you, you were smart. You should have known, should have figured.

Maybe you had. Maybe you had known for years and had been too scared to ask.

It didn't matter. Not now. Tomorrow we would talk; tomorrow we would share. Tomorrow we would start our lives together.

On a night like this, nothing else mattered.

On a night like this, I wanted to stay here forever.

But I knew it had to end soon. The sun would rise and the night would be over.

It didn't matter though. After this night, we would have the rest of our lives.

That was a lot of nights to look forward to.

_Seems I've known you a lifetime_

_Now it's time to make you mine_

_On a night like this. . ._


End file.
